


无可救药

by Jenny98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny98/pseuds/Jenny98
Summary: 德拉科知道，哈利于他而言，就如毒品于一个瘾君子而言。让他欲罢不能，让他无可救药。





	无可救药

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：偷窥，（强制）失禁，孕期，产乳，吸奶，春梦，梦中偷情，梦中强迫第三人围观……  
（不知道还有没有别的，如果有记得提醒我）

阅读之前记得看一下前面的警告⚠️⚠️⚠️

【1】

麻瓜的发明，真的可靠吗？

德拉科屏住了呼吸，对着显示屏按下了遥控器。

而下一秒，当那个他苦苦思念了几个月的人出现在显示屏上的时候，他不得不佩服起麻瓜的智慧。

屏幕上，在公众视线里消失了几个月的哈利·波特正穿着宽松的睡衣，和他的丈夫面对面地站在卧室里。哈利的睡衣虽然宽大，但德拉科依然能清晰地看到他腹部隆起的弧度。

原来消失了几个月的傲罗指挥队队长是悄悄怀上了孩子，休产假去了。

而接下来发生的事，让德拉科的血液瞬间沸腾了。

哈利竟然拉着迪戈里的手，放到了自己的两腿之间。

“塞德，我想要……”哈利的声音有些沙哑，饱含着情欲。

“怎么都湿成这样了。”迪戈里轻轻笑起来、手伸在哈利的两腿间。德拉科看不见哈利睡袍下迪戈里的动作，但他可以想象哈利那淌出湿滑液体的穴口，而迪戈里的手指钻进那肉壁中温暖的洞口，在里面抽插着……

德拉科感觉全身的血液都往下涌去，阴茎硬得发疼，几乎就要撑破他的裤子。

该死的。

德拉科以为只有他才是最了解哈利的。学生时代，他们表面上针锋相对，但德拉科总是默默地观察着哈利，把他的一颦一笑都记在心里。毕业后，他则是收集着各种和哈利有关的新闻报道，看着那个在报纸上对他微笑的哈利，捕捉他任何一个细小的动作。在哈利从公众视线里消失后，德拉科终于耐不住一个个难以入眠的夜晚，费尽心思打听来了哈利的住址，悄悄用猫头鹰寄去了两个能自动安装的隐形摄像头。

他的哈利应该是羞涩的，纯洁的，而不是这样拉着Alpha的手抚慰自己，就像那些肮脏的酒馆里的荡妇一样。

德拉科感到愤怒。他没有想到，在他曾经看不到的地方，他朝思暮想的人竟然像个妓女一样勾引他的Alpha……

但愤怒的火焰根本无法阻挡欲望的潮水。

德拉科拉开裤子拉链，握住阴茎撸动起来。他知道这是愚蠢的，他不应该像个娶不到Omega的Alpha或是那些从没有碰过Omega的懵懂无知的青春期处男Alpha一样，对着别人的Omega意乱情迷的样子自渎。

但他根本挪不开黏在哈利身体上的视线。

哈利夹紧了双腿，呻吟着。但手指的抽插怎么能满足一个怀孕的Omega呢？只见哈利急切地扯开了迪戈里的睡裤，掏出了Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎，在自己的穴口周围不停地摩擦。

“我们去床上？”哈利的呻吟夹杂着喘息。他的双腿紧紧夹住迪戈里的阴茎。但显然这还不够。他急需被它插入，被它填满……

“你想去哪就去哪。”迪戈里轻轻亲了一下哈利的耳垂。他看起来并不着急，好像格外享受哈利的主动，虽然他的阴茎看起来比德拉科的还要迫不及待。

哈利立刻褪去了身上的睡袍，在床上侧躺下来，迪戈里从后面环住他。从这个角度，德拉科正好可以看到哈利勃起的阴茎，隆起的腹部和因为怀孕而有些鼓起的乳房。

“宝贝，准备好了？”

“好了。快点插进来……”Harry急切地伸出手，抓住了迪戈里的阴茎。

“别急，宝贝。”迪戈里轻轻拿开哈利的手，一只手抬起哈利的右腿，一只手握着自己的阴茎，对准哈利早就湿得不成样的洞口插了进去。

哈利发出了一声满足的呻吟。被迪戈里插入的时候，他的右手也忍不住抚慰起了自己一边的乳头。

“啊……再快一点，塞德……”哈利的脸因为情欲染上了粉色，两只绿色的眼睛也因为水光变得亮闪闪的。

“快一点？还嫌不够？”迪戈里低沉的声音传来。只见他的手从哈利的两腿之间向前伸，逗弄起了哈利阴茎的根部。

“塞德，上面……”哈利的手引着迪戈里的手，放到了胸口另一个被冷落的乳头上。

迪戈里听话地帮哈利抚慰起他自己无法照顾到的乳头。德拉科盯着那两个变大的乳头看，发现哈利的胸脯虽然鼓了一点，乳头变大了一些，乳晕的颜色加深了，但还完全达不到丰满的地步，反而像个刚发育的青春期少女的胸部，显得娇小玲珑。但这也不妨碍那两颗乳粒随着他们的动作颤动着，反射着色情的水光。

哈利的身子随着迪戈里的抽插晃动着。德拉科看不见他吞吐着迪戈里的阴茎的穴口，但能看见有晶莹的液体顺着他的大腿往下流，滴在床单上。

德拉科的呼吸更加粗重起来，手也加快了撸动的频率。他可以想象哈利那湿润的穴口是如何吞吐着迪戈里的阴茎的。穴内流出的大量的湿滑的液体早就使迪戈里的抽插毫不费力。他一下一下地顶在哈利的敏感点上，取悦着这个贪心的小妻子。

哈利的呻吟渐渐变成了低声的啜泣，泪水在巨大的快感中顺着脸颊滚落下来，嘴里不断发出带着哭腔的求饶。

“不要了，塞德，嗯……太深了……”

“宝贝刚才不是嫌我不够快吗？”迪戈里亲了哈利一下，一只手捏了捏哈利的乳头。

“塞德……我不行了，停下来……”

哈利轻轻地抽泣着，说着不成文的句子，但他似乎并不知道自己想要什么。而迪戈里似乎也把这默认为即将到达高潮的标志，于是更加卖力地顶弄起来。

终于，在迪戈里的一阵顶弄后，德拉科看见哈利的身体像是痉挛般抖了抖。接着，一道水柱从他的马眼里喷了出来。

德拉科觉得脑子里轰地一响，在意识到哈利射出来到是什么后，德拉科也射在了裤子里。

他死死瞪着屏幕上的人。可怜的哈利似乎完全失去了对括约肌的控制，只能任由水柱喷射着。德拉科甚至能听见水柱落在地板上的哗哗声。声音响了好一段时间才淅淅沥沥地停了下来。而哈利的脸上已经满是泪水，皮肤也因为羞耻而变得更红了。他把脸埋进了手里，小声地抽泣着。而迪戈里则用手臂环住了哈利，亲吻他的侧脸。

“没事的，宝贝。”迪戈里边亲吻着哈利的脸边说，“你现在怀了宝宝，这是很正常的。”

而哈利依然在抽泣着，看起来委屈极了。迪戈里轻声地安慰着他。清理了地板上的液体，扶着哈利走进了浴室，消失在了德拉科的视线里。

德拉科按下遥控器关掉了屏幕。瞪着空白的屏幕，想着刚才看到的画面，德拉科刚刚发泄过的阴茎又硬了起来。

该死的。

【2】

德拉科满意地看着在沙发上昏睡的塞德里克，不禁为自己的聪明而骄傲起来。

他迫不及待地走进他们的卧室。哈利还躺在床上，发出均匀的呼吸声，完全没有要醒来的迹象。

一副柔弱无害的样子。

德拉科轻手轻脚地来到哈利身边，坐在床上那片属于迪戈里的位置上。他轻轻撩开哈利的睡袍，手毫无阻碍地钻了进去，摸到了哈利有些红肿的穴口。

哈利的睡袍里面竟然什么也没穿。

前一天夜里和迪戈里做爱时被撑开的穴口很轻易地容纳了德拉科的手指。他便肆无忌惮地将手指插了进去，在里面抠挖起来。

“嗯……别闹……”哈利发出一声迷迷糊糊的呢喃，似乎以为是来自自家丈夫的挑逗。但他并没有阻止德拉科的动作，反而是自觉地打开了双腿，将最私密的部位完全暴露在德拉科的眼前。

而他并不知道，在这个他和丈夫的爱巢里，在他们做过无数次爱的床上，他即将被一个陌生的闯入者奸污。

德拉科的手指在哈利穴内抽插着。他感受到原本干涩的穴内渐渐分泌出湿滑的液体，从肉壁和德拉科手指的缝隙间流下来，滴落在床上。哈利软绵绵的阴茎也抬起了头，渴望着被抚慰。

“别弄了，快插进来……”哈利迷迷糊糊地说，把腿张得更开了一些。

而他并不知道，此刻坐在他身边的并不是自己的丈夫。而他正在将一只饿狼引诱进自己温暖的巢穴里。

哈利的样子让德拉科的阴茎更硬了。他低头看着毫无防备的哈利，从裤子里掏出自己高高翘起的阴茎，对准了哈利湿润的穴口。

“是你自己叫我进去的，可不要反悔。”德拉科轻声说着，仿佛恶魔的低喃。

他扶着自己的阴茎慢慢地推了进去。

哈利发出了一声满足的哼哼，双腿不由自主地夹紧了德拉科。而湿热的穴也紧紧吸住了德拉科的阴茎。

被温暖的穴口包裹的感觉让德拉科头皮发麻。他调整好角度，在哈利的身体里抽插起来。

“都被操了那么多次了，怎么还这么紧。”

德拉科欣赏着哈利脸上因为情欲泛起的红晕。哈利睡梦中迷迷糊糊的呻吟更是成了德拉科的催情剂，让他埋在哈利体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

看哈利没有要醒来的迹象，德拉科便握着哈利的脚踝，加快了抽插的频率。哈利发出断断续续的嗯嗯声，一脸满足的样子。双手还情不自禁地伸到了自己的两个乳头上抚弄起来。

在德拉科顶到哈利体内的某个地方时，哈利发出了一声更为尖锐的呻吟。于是，德拉科对准了那个点，快速地顶弄着。终于，哈利的身体颤抖了一下，翘起的阴茎喷出了一股精液，包裹着德拉科的后穴也喷出了一股温热的液体，浇在了德拉科的阴茎上。

“你真是个婊子。”眼前的画面让德拉科的血直往下涌。没想到把哈利操得高潮了他还是没醒。

德拉科把哈利的双腿折到胸前，往深处挺进了一点。他寻找着哈利热流的源头。终于，在一番顶弄后，他找到了那个狭窄的入口。

那个曾经被迪戈里进入过的地方，很快就要容纳下另一个Alpha的阴茎了。

“别……别进去……”哈利皱了皱眉，迷迷糊糊地抗议道。但这对德拉科的欲望更是火上浇油。他一下子顶进了穴口。比后穴更温暖更紧致的甬道包裹的感觉差点让他立即射在了里面。

哈利终于迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。他茫然地看着德拉科，似乎以为自己在做梦。当德拉科在他的生殖腔内抽插起来时，哈利才惊恐地发现。他正在自家的卧室里，被德拉科强奸。

哈利拼命开始挣扎，但德拉科并不给他这个机会。他迅速从身上抽出魔杖，将哈利对手在头顶捆了个结实。

“你乖一点，我就不伤害你。”德拉科拉开哈利的双腿，大开大合地抽插起来。他从生殖腔里退出来，又猛地操进去。哈利眼中流下了屈辱的泪水。但这使德拉科的性欲更加高涨。

他用手摸了摸哈利微微鼓起的小腹，在哈利耳边笑着说：

“今天早上还没上过厕所吧？你说我能不能把尼操到尿出来？”

哈利惊恐地挣扎起来，似乎拒绝想象出德拉科描述的画面。

但哈利的反应增长了德拉科施暴的欲望。他用力地在哈利的生殖腔内捣弄着，还有意地顶弄着膀胱的方向。哈利绝望地闭上眼睛，死死咬住自己的嘴唇，似乎在维持着自己最后的尊严。

“给我生个孩子怎么样？怀着我的孩子跟迪戈里做爱，他会知道吗？他会不知道他不忠的小妻子在这张床上被别的Alpha操过吗？”

德拉科终于卡在哈利的生殖腔口成结了。他感受到哈利穴内喷出的热流浇在了他的龟头上。而与此同时，他满意地感受到哈利的马眼也不受控制地流出一股带着腥臊味的水流。这股与精液温度全然不同的温热水流流到了两人的连接处，流到了床上，打湿了德拉科的衣服和裤子。

两道泪水从哈利的脸上滚落下来。但他依然死死咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己发出声音。

“你是不是喜欢我？所以像个动物一样用尿液在我身上标记你的地盘？”

温热的水流还在不断地往外涌，沿着床滴落到地板上。德拉科俯身观察着哈利的表情，感到了前所未有的满足。

而就在这时，一个人突然出现在了卧室的门口。德拉科抬头望去，却看见了本该因为喝了药而在沙发上昏睡的人。迪戈里的面部扭曲了。他甚至忘了要用魔杖，而是直接朝德拉科扑了过来，掐住了他的脖子……

然而窒息的感觉并没有传来。德拉科猛地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘德是一片黑暗。而他感觉到自己的内裤和身下的床单已经湿了，黏在了他的身上。

该死。

德拉科起身用遥控器打开了显示屏，然而只看见了卧室里两个在床上睡着的人。

真是该死。

【3】

德拉科紧紧盯着屏幕上穿着一条墨绿色连衣裙的哈利，裤裆里的阴茎因为兴奋而跳了一下。他不得不佩服起自己当初的明智——在他们的客厅里也装上了摄像头。不然，他就欣赏不到这一幕了。

“哈利。”坐在客厅沙发上等候着爱人归来的迪戈里站了起来，向哈利迎了过去，却在看到哈利身上的着装后愣住了。

“哈利，你这是……”

“工作需要。”哈利甩掉了脚上的高跟鞋，抓了抓自己齐肩的头发，脸上泛起一丝红晕，“塞德，抱歉，让你久等了。有个犯人很难抓，刚刚才把他逮到。黛西睡了吧？”

“已经睡了……你穿着这身衣服去抓犯人？”

“是啊……一个强奸犯，就喜欢对刚生过孩子的女性Omega下手。对受害者施暴后就对她们施遗忘咒或者是让她们喝一种能让她们遗忘的魔药，然后把她们扔在一个没有人会发现的角落。真够变态的，是不是？”

迪戈里惊讶的表情出现了一丝变化。他皱起了眉头，疑惑地问道：

“所以，你穿这身衣服，是为了钓他上钩？”

“是啊。”

“你休完产假还没多久，他们就让你干这么危险的活？”

“我是队长，还有人能逼我去吗？这是我自愿要去的，因为也只有我最符合条件……”哈利看着迪戈里严肃的神情，上前抱住了他，“好啦，我不是顺利逮到他，安全回来了吗？要是我再晚点行动，说不定还会有更多受害者。”

迪戈里叹了口气，无奈地揉了揉哈利毛茸茸的头顶。

“真拿你没办法。但你现在已经是做妈妈的人了，得多想想你的小黛西。”

哈利松开了迪戈里，在他嘴唇上亲了一口，说：“抱歉，塞德，生日快乐。”

接着，哈利像是突然想起了什么，用魔杖召来了一个盒子。

哈利小心地将盒子打开，从里面拿出了一条领带。

“我也不知道你喜欢什么样的，”哈利有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“所以就买了这条给你。它能变换出多种颜色和样式，还可以自己打结。”

“谢谢你。”迪戈里接过领带，在哈利的脸上亲了一下，“我很喜欢。”

“还有……”哈利的脸突然红了起来，“我这身衣服都没换，不如我们今天晚上……”

哈利的声音渐渐小了下去，德拉科听不清他下面的话，但不用想他都知道哈利表达了什么意思。只见迪戈里轻轻笑了起来，在哈利额头上亲了一下，对着哈利耳语了句什么。

迪戈里在沙发上躺了下来，哈利小心地分开双腿骑到了迪戈里的身上。

“你抓犯人的时候里面也什么都没穿吗？”

“当然不会！”哈利连忙解释，灯光下的脸又一次羞红了，“我是在进家门前才脱掉的。”

德拉科看见哈利握着迪戈里的阴茎探到了自己的裙底。但显然他还没有坐上去，而是用迪戈里的阴茎摩擦自己的穴口。德拉科一只手伸进裤裆里撸动起了自己的阴茎，一只手拿着遥控器放大了画面，企图看到哈利流着水的穴口。但裙子恰好将关键的部位完全遮住了。德拉科只能看见哈利细长的双腿和迪戈里露在外面的一截阴茎。他只好边自渎边想像着哈利湿润的穴口的样子。

一会儿后，哈利放开了迪戈里的阴茎，把自己的手伸到了裙子下面，似乎是在给自己扩张。细微的呻吟从他口中溢出。

终于，似乎是准备得差不多了，哈利握着迪戈里的阴茎伸进了自己的裙子里，对准自己的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

迪戈里发出了一声喘息，而哈利则呻吟了起来。他保持着这个姿势坐了几秒，接着在迪戈里身上动了起来。伴随着上下的律动，哈利喘息着，不时发出甜腻的呻吟。而哈利的呻吟里，也混杂着迪戈里粗重的喘息。迪戈里伸出手解开了哈利胸前的扣子，揉捏起他小巧但柔软的乳房。

“黛西吸你这里的时候，你会有感觉吗？”迪戈里突然问道。

“什么……”哈利的脸红极了，“你怎么能……”

但迪戈里没有进一步追问下去，而哈利显然是羞得根本说不出话来。

德拉科闭上了眼睛，听着哈利的喘息和呻吟，快速地撸动着。他想象着自己的阴茎被哈利温暖的肉壁包裹的感觉。哈利骑在他身上上下律动着，在他身上喘息着，呻吟着。他因为生产而鼓胀起来的乳房随着他的律动在灯光下晃动着，色情极了。只要捏一下那草莓般的乳头，就会有奶水流下来……

随着哈利一声甜腻的高声呻吟，德拉科射了出来。

“你怎么还没射。”哈利脱力地倒在了迪戈里的身上，带着撒娇的语气抱怨道。迪戈里的阴茎已经从哈利的体内滑了出来。被哈利夹在了两腿间。

“看来接下来得轮到我为宝贝效劳了。”迪戈里笑了起来。接着，德拉科就看见迪戈里扶着哈利坐了起来，高昂的阴茎重新钻进了哈利的裙底。

“宝贝，搂好我的脖子。”

哈利搂住了迪戈里的脖子，迪戈里则托着哈利的臀部，让哈利的腿夹在他的腰上。

然而，他们并没有立即开始动作。只见迪戈里抱着哈利走到了窗边。而随着行走，埋在哈利体内的阴茎一定是戳到了哈利的敏感点，导致他发出一声变调的呻吟。

迪戈里把哈利抱到了在窗台上。这个角度德拉科只能隐约看见哈利被迪戈里插入的洞口。随着两人的动作，不断有液体从他们结合的部位流出来。

他们喘息着接吻，不时发出啵啵的水声。迪戈里的手还不忘爱抚哈利的两个乳头。当他们停下亲吻的时候，迪戈里甚至俯下身来吮吸起了哈利的乳头。这样的刺激使哈利更用力地搂紧了迪戈里，脖子向上仰着，断断续续的呻吟不时从口中溢出。夹着迪戈里腰的双腿也随着迪戈里的动作摇晃着。终于，哈利的身子在迪戈里的吮吸中抖了一下，一声尖叫从他的口中迸出。一大股液体顺着他们结合动地方流了下来。

而就在这时，迪戈里也停止了动作。他抬起吮吸哈利乳头的脑袋，和哈利接吻，伸出了一只手摸了摸和哈利结合的部位。

“今天怎么流了这么多水？我还以为你又尿在我身上了。”

“别说了……”

“宝贝刚才吃过避孕药了吗？”

“没有……”

“那怀孕了怎么办？”

“怀孕了……怀孕了就再生……”哈利口齿不清地说，脑袋搁在了迪戈里的肩上，看起来是累坏了。

迪戈里把哈利扛到肩上，拍了拍他光溜溜的屁股，清脆的响声传进了德拉科的耳朵里，刚射过的阴茎又兴奋地跳了起来。

“现在说想给我生一窝孩子，明天可就不认账了。”迪戈里把哈利靠在沙发上，拿来一瓶魔药递到哈利嘴边，“快喝了，宝贝。黛西还没断奶，我怎么能让你现在就怀孕呢？”

哈利迷迷糊糊地喝掉了迪戈里递过来的魔药，就任由迪戈里把他横抱起来，走进了浴室。两人消失在了浴室的门后，浴室利响起了哗哗地水声。

该死。德拉科撸动起了自己再次变硬的阴茎，狠狠咒骂起了忘记在浴室里装个摄像头的自己。

【4】

“梦境控制魔药 韦斯莱笑话商店”。

德拉科看了看瓶子上的字，拧开了瓶盖，暗自祈祷这魔药真能如它所宣称的一般，使服用者随意控制自己的梦境。

自然，他再也不想梦见迪戈里扑上来掐自己脖子的画面。

德拉科将魔药一饮而尽，在床上躺下，闭上了眼睛。

德拉科披着隐身衣悄声向前走着。迪戈里正在客厅里拿着玩具逗他们一岁大的孩子。而哈利……德拉科悄声向穿着围裙在厨房里忙活的情人走去。哈利还不知道自己已经悄然潜入了他们的房子，来个突如其来的惊喜如何？

德拉科上前环住了哈利的腰。他感到哈利的身体突然僵住了。哈利侧头看了看身后，发现空无一人后，低声说道：

“你怎么来了？不是说好了晚上去你那里吗？”

“我等不及了，宝贝。家里都是你的气息，我没有办法在没有你的房间里呆下去。”德拉科把脑袋搁在哈利的肩上，颇为委屈地说。

“你别乱来。”德拉科的触摸让哈利的身体紧张地绷直了，“塞德就在客厅里。”

“他不会知道的。”德拉科笃定地说，一只手已经从哈利宽松的睡袍里伸了进去，在后方的入口处打转。

哈利的身体抖了一下，指挥着锅往餐盆里倒汤的手也颤了一下，一些汤从锅里洒了出来。

“别在这里。我还没做好饭。”哈利小声地说，抑制住差点脱口而出的呻吟。

“放心，他不会知道的。”说着，德拉科把哈利的内裤褪了下来，对着它念了个四分五裂，顺手把碎片扔进了一边的垃圾桶里。想到哈利外面穿着睡袍，里面却没有了内裤的阻碍，德拉科不禁兴奋起来。

“别这样，别在这里。”哈利的声音有些颤抖。显然，即将在厨房里背着丈夫和情人偷情的认知让他十分紧张，身体却忍不住兴奋起来。他只能发出低声的求饶。

“你很想要不是吗？”德拉科摸了摸哈利的后面的入口，那里已经湿透了。这张饥渴的小嘴正期待着有什么东西把他填满。

德拉科小心地解开自己裤子前的扣子，掏出自己涨得发疼的阴茎，小心地撩开前面的隐形衣，确保迪戈里不会看见厨房里的第二个人，才小心翼翼地插进了哈利温暖的穴口。

哈利发出了一声轻轻的喘息，身体轻微地颤抖着。怀孕三个多月的身子本来就敏感，再加上背着丈夫和情人在家偷情的刺激，他的后穴感觉瘙痒无比，不断分泌出湿滑的液体，顺着大腿往下淌。

“我还没有做好饭。”哈利的声音已经带了一丝哭腔，像是最后的无力反抗。

“我边操你，你边做饭，怎么样？”德拉科说着，开始缓缓在哈利身体里抽插起来。

“都生过孩子了，怎么还这么紧。”德拉科满足地感受着哈利温暖紧致的穴肉包裹着他的感觉。

哈利颤抖着指挥着厨房里的食材。来自身后的刺激几乎使他站都站不稳，他只能把后背靠在德拉科的身上维持站立。打好的鸡蛋在空中颤抖着飞舞，一半的蛋清都洒了出去。切土豆的刀也像喝醉酒了似的，在土豆身上来回地跳着踢踏舞。德拉科能感觉到哈利在努力维持着平静的呼吸，又神经紧绷地听着客厅里的动静，生怕他正在逗弄孩子的丈夫会突然闯进厨房，发现他不忠的小妻子正怀着情人的孩子被情人操得淫水直流。

德拉科抽插的频率并不快，一方面他也得顾及在客厅的迪戈里，一方面也也不想伤到哈利肚子里自己的孩子。即使如此，哈利温暖湿润的穴已经让他爽得头皮发麻。

但德拉科知道这种缓慢的抽插对哈利来说是一种甜蜜的折磨。他敏感的身体渴望更快的撞击，更深的插入。他贪婪的小穴不知疲倦地紧紧吸着德拉科的阴茎。在他每次抽出时都紧紧夹住他。

德拉科伸出一只手溜进哈利宽松的睡袍里，滑到他依然微微隆起的乳房上，里面还有着他因为生育上一个孩子而产生的乳汁。德拉科用力一捏，乳汁就流了出来。

哈利的身体因为乳头北刺激带来的巨大快感而大幅地抖了一下。

“另一边也要，德拉科。”哈利轻声说着，后穴也不由自主地把德拉科夹得更紧。

“你这个小荡妇。”德拉科说着，满足了哈利。他把手伸到哈利的另一个乳头上，揉捏起来。不一会儿，哈利的胸前都被流出的乳汁弄湿了。

“宝贝，为了见你，我今天晚上连晚饭都吃不上了。待会儿你用这里喂我奶喝好不好？”德拉科一边顶着哈利的敏感点，一边在哈利耳边说着。

“好……”被情欲淹没的哈利已经顾不上羞耻。被他指挥着的锅终于快要完成最后一道菜了。被快感刺激出的眼泪顺着脸颊流下，又被德拉科吻去。

德拉科稍稍加快了抽插的频率。哈利的身子越来越无力，全部的重量都靠在了德拉科的身上。后穴分泌出的液体顺着双腿流到地上，地上散布着零星的水渍。德拉科知道他的高潮快来了。但就在哈利快要颤抖着射出来的时候，德拉科却停下了。

“快动动。”哈利急切地说，声音委屈极了。

“我的大还是他的大？”

“你……当然是你。”哈利急切地伸出手摸了摸他们连接的部位。想要高潮的欲望已经让他顾不上羞耻。

“真的？”

“真的。快动动……”哈利看起来快哭了。他的手一抖，一个本来即将用来盛汤的盘子摔碎在了地上。

“哈利，怎么了？”迪戈里的声音从客厅里传来。

哈利吓得抖了一下，而德拉科也在这时重新开始了快速的抽插。

“快回答他。不然他要过来了。”德拉科在哈利耳边说着。

“没事！只是……有个盘子碎了！”哈利尽力抑制住声音里的颤抖，回答道。

“真的没事吗？”

“没事！”

终于，在一阵抽插后，哈利射了出来，生殖腔内涌出的水也浇在了德拉科的阴茎上。与此同时，德拉科埋在哈利体内的阴茎被高潮中的哈利猛地一吸，跳了几下，射出了精液。

德拉科把软掉的阴茎从哈利体内抽了出来，理好了哈利的睡袍。就在这时，迪戈里出现在了厨房门口。

“哈利，没事吧？”他一脸担忧地看着哈利的背影，“是不是又犯恶心了？”

“没有，就是不小心摔了一个盘子，但已经修好了。”哈利尽量维持着平静的语气，指挥着锅里的汤倒进他刚刚用咒语修复的餐盘里，笑着转过身来，“我们吃饭吧？”

餐桌上，哈利和迪戈里面对面坐着。迪戈里一边和哈利聊着，一边给孩子喂着饭。

这真是一幅和谐的家庭生活画面，如果忽略了餐桌底下的另一个人的话。

德拉科将手指插进哈利刚刚被自己进入的穴口，掰开穴口的嫩肉，里面被自己射进去的精液就缓缓往外流，滴在了椅子上。德拉科的动作让哈利的身体微微绷紧了，两条细长的腿就要合上。但德拉科并不给他这个机会。他把头伸到了哈利的两腿间，含住了他软绵绵的阴茎，吮吸起来。

哈利明显地抖了一下，似乎是没料到德拉科会在桌子下给他口交。软绵绵的阴茎竟然又在德拉科的吮吸下硬了起来。德拉科有吞吐了一会儿，却突然放开了哈利的阴茎，把插在哈利体内的手指抽了出来，舔起了哈利不断往外流着水的穴口和大腿内侧的皮肤。这些湿滑的液体已经在椅子上形成了一个小水洼，并沿着椅子的边缘向下滴着。哈利似乎是不满德拉科突然冷落他的阴茎，抬起胯部想把阴茎往德拉科的嘴里送。但德拉科只是安慰孩子般的握住哈利的阴茎亲了几下，接着又用手指抽插起了哈利的后穴。更是的液体从肉壁和德拉科手指的缝隙间流下来，流到椅子上，又滴落到地上。不一会儿，地上也形成了一个小水洼，并且不断往迪戈里的那个方向扩散着。

“哈利，你怎么了？你真的没事吧？你看起来不太好。”迪戈里担忧的声音从桌面上方传来。

“我没事，塞德。”哈利说着。穴口一张一合，又有一股液体流了出来。

德拉科继续抽插着，对哈利的身体十分熟悉的他很快就用手指找到了哈利的敏感点不断顶弄起来。与此同时，他重新含住了哈利被冷落许久的阴茎，吞吐了起来。

德拉科感觉到哈利在拼命忍耐。他的整个下身都在颤抖，两腿死死夹住了德拉科的脑袋。显然，在丈夫面前和情人偷情给了他无与伦比的刺激。

终于，哈利在德拉科的嘴里射了出来，后穴也一下子喷出了一大股液体，直接淋在了地面上。哈利脱力的双腿终于松开了德拉科的脑袋。

德拉科咽下了哈利的精液，吐出了哈利软掉的阴茎，小心地从桌子下钻了出来。

餐桌上依然是一幅其乐融融的画面，如果忽略了哈利脸上有些不正常的潮红的话。想到哈利湿得一塌糊涂的下身和桌子下的那滩小水洼，德拉科的心中就充满了一种胜利者般的喜悦与骄傲。

德拉科悄悄地从口袋里拿出一瓶粉末，趁着迪戈里不注意，倒进了他的杯子里。接着，他又掏出了另一包粉末，倒进了哈利的饮料杯里。德拉科看着两人在交谈的间隙端起自己的杯子喝了几口，满意地笑了。

吃完饭后不久，迪戈里就在德拉科放在他饮料里的药物的作用下睡着了。德拉科把他移到了他和哈利的卧室里，让他躺在属于他的那一半床上。

“这样好吗？”看着在床上昏睡过去的丈夫，哈利有些担忧地问。

“你不用担心，他什么都不会知道的。”德拉科亲吻着哈利，“宝贝，快换上你那条小裙子。”

“什么？”哈利的脸上突然涌上了一丝羞耻与惊讶的红晕。

“就是上次你和他做的时候穿的那条。我看见了。乖，去换上。”

明白了德拉科的意思后，哈利羞红了脸。德拉科看着哈利走到一个衣橱边，从一个最隐秘的角落里翻出了一条墨绿色的连衣裙。

哈利把身上的睡袍脱掉，赤裸的身体就这样完全暴露在德拉科眼前。

德拉科的目光在哈利赤裸的身上游走。他比生第一个孩子之前胖了一些，但刚刚好——哈利之前太瘦了，抱着都有些硌手。三个月大的肚子还没有任何隆起的迹象。但想到那里孕育着一个自己的孩子，德拉科就忍不住兴奋。

哈利套上了墨绿色的连衣裙，有些羞涩地看向德拉科。

“去楼上的房间？”哈利小声问，不安地看了一下在床上熟睡的丈夫。

“去楼上干什么？”德拉科搂着哈利坐到床的另一边，“就在这里做。”

“什么？”哈利有些不敢相信地睁大了眼睛。

“我就要在这里操你，在你们的床上，在你丈夫旁边。知明白了？”

说着，德拉科解开了皮带，露出了自己高高昂起的阴茎。

“刚才把你伺候得那么舒服，现在该轮到我了吧？”

哈利的脸上还带着潮红。他小心的看了一眼熟睡的丈夫，似乎是怕他突然醒来。接着，他跪了下来，含住了德拉科硕大的阴茎。

哈利费力地吞吐着德拉科的阴茎，而德拉科也没闲着。他的手从哈利的裙底钻了进去，掰开哈利的臀部，用指甲轻轻刮着哈利湿哒哒的穴口。

“刚才吃饭的时候你流了好多水，是不是在你丈夫旁边被我操让你兴奋了？”德拉科满意地感受着哈利温暖的口腔包裹着自己的阴茎的感觉，依然不忘用言语刺激哈利。

果然，哈利的穴口一紧一松，又一道热流沿着大腿淌了下来。

德拉科把手从哈利的裙子底下伸了出来，按住哈利的后脑勺，让他把阴茎吞得更深。

哈利的眼睛因为难受泛起了水雾，含着德拉科阴茎的嘴也发出了含糊的呜呜声。他抬起满是水汽的眼睛看向德拉科，那样子就像一只温顺而可怜的小鹿。

然而，德拉科却并没有让哈利把他吸到高潮，而是突然示意哈利停下。哈利吐出了德拉科依然硬挺的阴茎，缓缓站了起来。

哈利墨绿色的裙子上已经因为沾上了少许淫液而出现了深色的水渍。不少淫液还顺着大腿淌了下来。

“自己做给我看。”德拉科拍了拍放在床头的枕头，示意哈利坐上去。

哈利乖巧地坐到了枕头上，下身的水立刻在枕头上流下了水渍。他红着脸把手伸进了裙底，抚慰起了自己的阴茎和后穴。

“腿张开，把裙子掀起来。”

哈利抬起充满水汽的眼睛，似乎是在乞求德拉科收回命令，但德拉科不为所动，只是俯在哈利耳边说：

“害羞什么？孩子都有了，你的哪个地方我没看过？”

哈利只好听话地掀起裙摆，把自己的私处完全暴露在德拉科面前。德拉科看着哈利一手抚慰自己粉嫩的阴茎，一只手在不断流出德拉科白色精液的穴里进进出出，阴茎兴奋地跳动起来，迫不及待地想要插进哈利温暖的穴内。

但还没到时候。

哈利不断发出细碎的呻吟声，双腿也因为刺激而轻微地颤抖着。后穴里流出的水不断淌在枕头上，枕头上的水渍越来越大。

德拉科瞟了一眼哈利的表情。只见他脸上完全是沉醉在情欲中的潮红，嘴中不停地泄出破碎的呻吟。不知道等德拉科加在饮料里的利尿剂起作用后他会怎样？会哭着求饶吗？

德拉科的眼神移向了哈利胸前的几颗扣子。

真是个完美的设计。

德拉科伸手解开了哈利胸前的扣子，把布料往两边拉，正好露出了哈利微微鼓起的胸部。

“你……你干什么……”

“你刚刚答应了要喂我奶喝的。”德拉科说着，低头含住了哈利一边的乳头，用力吮吸起来。

只吸了一口，甘甜的乳汁就流进了德拉科的口腔。德拉科还不忘用舌头舔弄哈利的乳头，让乳汁喷得自己满嘴都是。哈利在巨大的快感下颤抖着，甜腻的呻吟声传入德拉科的耳朵。

德拉科吸了好一会儿才停下来，活像个真正的饿坏了的婴儿一样。

德拉科把哈利乳头上流出的乳汁都舔干净，才吐出了哈利的乳头。他看着被自己吮吸后泛着水光的红肿的乳头，又忍不住伸出舌头逗弄了几下。

“宝贝的奶真好喝。”德拉科从哈利的胸口抬起头来，笑着对哈利说。

“还有一边呢……”哈利红着脸说。

“我吃饱了，不吸了。”德拉科坏笑着看着满眼水汽的哈利。他知道他的小情人在被吮吸的时候获得了巨大的快感，所以下面一定会求着他照顾到另一边的乳头。

“不行，还有一边也要……”

哈利涨红了脸，把自己被冷落的乳头凑到了德拉科的嘴边。

“我的宝贝这么饥渴？”德拉科漫不经心地说，用手拨弄着另一颗乳头，“那我帮宝贝把奶吸出来，宝贝用什么奖励我？”

“什么……什么都可以……”

“真的？”

“嗯……”

“那可是你自己说的，可别反悔啊。”

说着，德拉科低头用力吮吸起了哈利的另一颗乳头，一大股甘甜的乳汁喷入了德拉科的口腔。而就在这时，他感到哈利痉挛了一下，发出了一声高亢的呻吟。德拉科又吮吸了几口，才恋恋不舍地放开了哈利的乳头。他低头看着哈利湿漉漉的下身和小溪一样不断往下淌的水，就知道哈利在刚才德拉科的吮吸中高潮了。

“宝贝爽完了，接下来该轮到我了。”

德拉科拍了拍哈利的臀部，说：“在床上趴好，屁股翘起来。”

哈利用双膝和双手支撑起自己的身体，翘起臀部。这个姿势让后穴从裙摆的遮盖下暴露出来。哈利的手刚在床上支撑好，德拉科就扶着阴茎朝着洞口插了进去。

哈利发出了一声满足的呻吟，身体随着德拉科抽插的动作前后晃动着。德拉科一边快速地抽插着，一边把手探进哈利敞开的裙子领口，揉捏起两颗刚刚被吮吸过的乳头。很快，他就找到了哈利体内的敏感点，快速地对着那一点顶弄起来。随着他的顶弄，哈利不断发出变调的呻吟。

“你的丈夫会知道他的Omega在这张床上主动撅起屁股给另一个Alpha操吗？”德拉科边揉捏着哈利的乳头边问。

“别……别说了……”

陷入情欲中的哈利几乎失去了神智，德拉科言语的刺激和生理上的快感像浪潮一样将他淹没。他只能随着德拉科的抽插发出喘息和模糊的呻吟。撑在床上的姿势使裙摆完全无法遮住他翘起的阴茎。德拉科不时用揉捏哈利乳房的手捏捏这个可怜的小东西，却不肯认真地抚慰它，似乎只是想激起德拉科更多的欲望。

“不行了，太深了，德拉科……”

“摸摸前面，德拉科……”

“停下来……太快了，德拉科……”

“太快了？”德拉科闻言，将揉捏哈利乳头的手收了回来，快速抽插的阴茎也开始极为缓慢地前后推进……

“动一动，快一点……”

“刚才不是说太快了吗？”德拉科干脆停了下来，顶了一下哈利的敏感点，“你这个不知满足的小荡妇，到底是要快一点还是慢一点？”

“快一点……”

“还是说你想要更刺激的？让你的丈夫看着我们做好不好？”

“不，不要……”哈利喘息着，用后穴迎合着德拉科的阴茎。

德拉科捏了捏哈利勃起的阴茎，自顾自地说着：“你这里好像还很兴奋呢？是不是想让你的丈夫看着你这里射出来？你里面也很紧呢，不舍得我拔出来。就让他看看你这里是怎么吞吐我的阴茎的，怎么样？”

“不要……”

“不要？你明明很想要。你的身体都告诉我了，你这个不诚实地小荡妇。那我就满足你，好不好？”

德拉科说着，用力顶了一下哈利的敏感点，满意地得到了一声变调的呻吟。接着，他侧过身，拔出魔杖，指向熟睡的迪戈里。只见迪戈里从床上漂浮了起来，以坐着的姿势落进了床边的扶手椅里。德拉科又一挥魔杖，迪戈里的手脚都被结实的绳子捆在了椅子上。德拉科调整了一下椅子的位置，确保迪戈里醒来后能清晰地看见哈利吞吐着自己阴茎的后穴。最后，德拉科才让他睁开了眼睛。

迪戈里动了动脑袋，似乎没有完全搞清楚情况。但当他看清了眼前的场景时，一下子瞪大了眼睛。但在他张开嘴说出话之前，德拉科就向他扔了一个静音咒。

而在这过程中，德拉科除了收回了抚慰哈利的手，并没有停止抽插。低着头随着德拉科的动作一起律动的哈利并不知道他此刻的样子都落进了一旁的丈夫的眼里。

“你说你的丈夫会知道你肚子里怀的是我的孩子么？他知道后还会爱你吗？”德拉科发狠地顶弄着哈利，得到了几声高亢的呻吟和愈加急促的喘息。

“宝贝，回答我。”德拉科伸出手弹了一下哈利一边的乳头，哈利立刻像是触电般抖了一下。

“他不会……不会知道的……嗯……”

“真的吗？那你是不是打算一直瞒着他，每天都怀着我的孩子和他做爱？”

“呜……不要……嗯……太深了……”德拉科突然顶到了哈利生殖腔的入口，巨大的刺激让哈利发出了一声呜咽。

“是我操你爽还是他操你爽，嗯？”德拉科微微俯下身来，再次抚弄起哈利小巧而柔软的乳房。几滴乳汁随着他们的动作流了出来，甩在了床单上。

“你……德拉科，摸摸前面……”哈利口齿不清地说着。

“那你喜欢我还是喜欢他？”

“你……德拉科……”

得到了满意的回答，德拉科侧过头挑衅地看向迪戈里，并对他比了个中指。迪戈里在座位上扭动着，挣扎着，怒火从他的眼睛里窜出来，但都无济于事。

“那你以后只准穿着这条小裙子给我操，好不好？”

“好……嗯……”

“以后我们在一起的时候你就穿着这条裙子，裙子里什么也不许穿。这样我们就可以随时随地做爱。在大街上我也能操你。路上的人看不见你的小洞紧紧咬着我的阴茎，但能看到水一直顺着你的大腿流下来，流到地上，聚成一个小水洼。说不定你还会尿出来，哗哗地溅到地上，路人听见了声音都会朝你看，就知道了你这个小荡妇在大街上被我操得高潮了。”德拉科边顶弄边说着。想象中的场景让他十分兴奋，而哈利也夹紧了德拉科的阴茎，发出了几声嗯嗯的呻吟。

德拉科快速地顶弄着，哈利的呻吟越来越高亢，后穴贪婪地吸着德拉科的阴茎，前面粉嫩的阴茎也兴奋地跳动着。

终于，在德拉科的又一次顶弄后，哈利射了出来。他的身体抖了几下，翘起的阴茎喷出一小道稀薄的精液后软绵绵地垂了下来。许多透明的液体也顺着两人的连接处流了下来。

德拉科把自己仍然硬挺的阴茎从哈利的穴内拔了出来，在哈利穴口蹭了几下，正要重新插入，哈利却突然翻过身来，并拢双腿看向德拉科：

“等等，停一下德拉科……”

“怎么了？”

“能不能让我先……”

“先什么？”

“先去尿尿……”

哈利的脸涨红了，直白地和德拉科说出自己这样的要求让他羞耻万分，但生理的反应更让他不堪忍受。德拉科瞟了眼哈利微鼓的小腹，知道是自己给哈利吃的利尿剂起了作用。

“就在这里尿吧。”德拉科把哈利的双腿重新打开，让他转了个身面向迪戈里，“正好让你的丈夫也看看。”

“什么……”哈利的视线和原本应该在一旁熟睡的丈夫的视线相遇了。他看见了丈夫眼中的愤怒和不可置信，几乎吓懵了。

但德拉科没有给哈利时间震惊或害怕。还没等哈利反应过来，他就捅进了哈利的身体里，引来了哈利一声短促的惊叫。接着，他就在哈利身体里冲刺起来。

哈利射过几次的阴茎已经射不出什么东西了，软绵绵地垂在腿间。哈利羞耻地低下头，不想与丈夫对视，小声地抽泣起来。

“哈利，快抬头。看看你的丈夫。他在看着我们做爱呢。你说他是不是很想加入我们？他的裤裆上都撑起一个小帐篷了。”

哈利抽噎着，显然当着丈夫的面在家里的床上和另一个Alpha交合让他羞耻万分。但相比而言，生理上的刺激却更让他绝望。

“德拉科，肚子好胀……想尿尿……”

“别弄了，求你了，德拉科……我要忍不住了……”

“不行了，要尿出来了……”

“那就尿出来。”德拉科把哈利的腿分得更开，让哈利的私处在迪戈里面前一览无余。他带着胜利者的微笑看向迪戈里，“让你的丈夫看看他淫荡的小妻子是怎么被我操得尿出来的。他一定也很想看。”

“饶了我，求你了，德拉科……会把床弄脏的……”哈利低着头哭泣着，但换来的却是德拉科更用力的顶弄。

“那就尿在地上，这样床就不会脏了。”

说着，德拉科真的伸手握住了哈利的阴茎，让它微微向上翘起，并在哈利耳边大声吹起了口哨，仿佛真的在给婴儿把尿一般。

终于，哈利的抽泣变成了崩溃的大哭，带着腥臊气味的液体不受控制地从被德拉科握在手里的阴茎的马眼里向上射出。水柱在空中划过一道有力的弧线，再哗哗溅落在地上。德拉科觉得还是不够，又在地上变出一个玻璃花瓶，让水柱在空中划出一道弧线后落在花瓶里。水柱溅落在玻璃花瓶里发出的清脆响声刺激着屋子里每个人的神经。迪戈里的胸口大幅地起伏着，德拉科埋在哈利体内射了出来。哈利则羞耻地捂住了自己的耳朵。

“宝贝，听听你自己尿在花瓶里的声音，是不是很响？你的丈夫也在听呢。他一定觉得你尿尿的声音很好听呢，他听得都射在裤子里了。”发泄过以后，德拉科抱着哈利，掰开哈利的手，舔弄着他的耳垂说道。

哈利抽泣得更厉害了，还打起了嗝。似乎是因为吃了利尿剂的缘故，哈利失禁喷射出的尿液像是没完没了一样。水流击打玻璃花瓶发出的声音的音调越来越高。很快，尿液把花瓶都盛满了，有些甚至还溅到了迪戈里的裤子上，在他的裤子上形成了深色的水渍。多余的液体漫了出来，顺着玻璃花瓶的外壁流了下来，在地上形成了一个水潭。

“看看，宝贝，你尿得真远，你丈夫身上都被你尿到了。”

哈利尿了很久，水柱才淅淅沥沥地变小，慢慢停了下来。最后一点没有喷到地面上的液体都淋在了床上，床单上很快就湿了一片。房间里也弥漫着一股腥臊味。

哈利抽噎着，两腿还被德拉科掰成大开的姿势，疲软的阴茎还被德拉科握在手里。

“宝贝真棒，尿了这么多。现在房间里都是宝贝的味道了。”

德拉科从哈利身体里退了出来，一些白色的浊液也顺着他的动作流了出来。德拉科用手指沾了一些伸到哈利嘴边：

“这是从你里面漏出来的，你没有把他们夹好呢。所以现在你得把它们舔掉，宝贝。”

哈利伸出舌头舔掉了德拉科手上的精液。德拉科伸出了被哈利的口水弄得亮晶晶的手指，如胜利者般向迪戈里比了个中指。

德拉科在清晨刺眼的阳光中醒来。他睁开眼，感受到了身下熟悉的那一滩黏腻。

他看向显示屏幕，哈利和迪戈里都已经不在家中了，连他们的女儿都已经不在婴儿床里了。

该死。

【5】

德拉科暴躁地按着手中的遥控器。但无论他怎么按，显示屏上都是漆黑一片，毫无反应。

德拉科扔掉了手中的遥控器，转向了一旁的报纸。

报纸上，哈利穿着一身休闲的运动装和迪戈里抱着他们的女儿坐在魁地奇看台上。乱糟糟的黑发，黑色的圆框眼镜，闪电形伤疤，观看比赛时专注投入的表情以及偶尔和迪戈里亲吻时带着些许羞涩的微笑，这和德拉科在其他报道上看到的哈利别无二致。

但他又情不自禁地气愤地想起那个穿着裙子勾引自己的Alpha的哈利，那个他现在只能在屏幕上的录像里看到的哈利。

德拉科烦躁地翻动着报纸，企图在这张快被他翻烂的报纸上再找出任何和哈利有关的新闻，但一无所获。

突然，他的视线被一个广告吸引了。

“仿真娃娃，100%还原容貌，90%还原性格，甚至可以植入部分记忆。每人可享受一次为期三天的缩小版试用。”

德拉科握着报纸的手颤抖着。

他无可救药的欲望终于找到了一个新的宣泄口。


End file.
